


A Grimm Family Christmas

by black_blade



Series: Ace is High [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_blade/pseuds/black_blade
Summary: Christmas in Portland is never straight forward for there is a certain level of weird to live up too. This Christmas is no different when lights start to go out. Is it just bad luck or something worse on the way?
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Sean Renard, Rosalee Calvert/Monroe
Series: Ace is High [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582714
Comments: 4
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter One

Christmas in Portland is never straight forward for there is a certain level of weird to live up too. This Christmas is no different when lights start to go out. Is it just bad luck or something worse on the way?

A/N: Set in my 'Ace is high' series but not a part of it.

xXx

Sean sat in his car and looked at the house that he'd pulled up in front of and couldn't bring himself to get out. There was something disconcerting about the coloured lights, tinsel and fake snow decorating the front of the feared Blutbad's house that just didn't sit right with him. Monroe stepped out the front door and Sean cringed at the red suit that he was wearing.

The man started waving and Sean felt tempted to drive away, then Nick stepped up beside the Blutbad. With a sigh, Sean forced himself out of the car and the Christmas music that had just been on the edge of his hearing came into force. Sean felt for Monroe's neighbours and wondered if he could secretly put in a noise complaint.

"Sean!" Monroe called. "Come in and see the rest."

Sean flinched at the invitation and Nick gave him a grin and it wasn't in sympathy. At that moment, he could almost hate his lover and the situation that he'd dragged him into, almost. Instead, he stepped forward and slowly made his way up the driveway. His lips turned down in a sneer at the fake snow and the large Christmas tree and snowman. The tinsel and the dancing coloured light was just the start. It was the soft Christmas music that had him wanting to run back to the car and leave Nick behind. He swallowed back that impulse and kept walking.

He drew even with the men and looked around before focusing on the grinning Monroe.

"So," Sean drawled, drawing the word out. "I'm assuming that you like Christmas?"

Nick barked a laugh while Monroe's grin widened

"Wait until you see inside!" Monroe cried.

"Yes, Sean." Nick added with a wink. "You have to see what's inside."

"Is that under threat," Sean intoned as he crossed his arms.

"Oh, no." Monroe groaned. "Not another one."

"Beg your pardon?" Sean purred.

"Rosalee isn't a fan either," Monroe explained.

"Yeah," Nick said with a grin. "This is toned down."

Sean's eyes skipped over the fake snow laid out on the lawn with the happy snowman jiggling back and forth, signing. The coloured lights stringed everywhere that he was sure was in breach of at least six safety regulations. To the large Christmas tree and polar bears with tinsel collars before looking back at Monroe.

"This is toned down?" Sean deadpanned.

"You know," Nick suggested. "We could use some Christmas cheer around the station. I'm sure that Monroe could stop by…"

Sean just gave the man a glare in answer.

xXx

The old man made his way down the street, his cane tapping away on the sidewalk as kids and adults alike gave him space. He sported a long white beard while his sharp blue eyes took in everything around him. His black leather boots were well worn and went with his thread bare dark jeans and light blue shirt. He worn no jacket, even if it was a cold night. He paused out the front of a house and admired the Christmas lights while kids squealed and parents tried, and sometimes failed, to keep them in line.

There was an ambiance to the air that happened at no other time of the year and he soaked it in. An expected air of something was coming as the old man turned away from the lights with a chuckle, if only they knew.

xXx

Arthur Dougson of number three hundred and twenty-four Rosehaven Drive frowned as he looked at his Christmas lights in confusion. He scratched his head as he looked at the burnt-out lights and couldn't work out why some worked and others didn't. He hated this part, normally if one light didn't work, none of them did. If you were lucky it was just the one. He had thirteen lights on the string of about a hundred that didn't work. He unscrewed the first bulb and changed it over with a sigh, he had a lot of work ahead of him.

xXx

Rosalee glanced at Monroe fondly as they strolled along. The coloured lights from the Christmas displays shining brightly as they took in the cool night. She'd paused slightly at the offer for a walk but had changed her mind at the hopeful look on Monroe's face. She had no regrets as she just took in the night. While Monroe took in the displays.

"Oh," Monroe muttered as he paused. "Some of those lights are out."

Rosalee looked over to the strings of lights in interest. The home owner had only run a few strings along the guttering of their house. It looked like every tenth or so light was missing.

"That's odd," Rosalee commented.

"Yeah," Monroe agreed. "Normally one takes out the rest…."

Rosalee shrugged, "Maybe they just got lucky."

"Yeah," Monroe agreed with a frown as they carried on down the street.

xXx

"We better not be having Christmas dinner at Monroe's house," Sean intoned as he drove back to their house. "I'm not even sure that he still had a table under that…collection."

Nick snorted loudly and looked over at his lover fondly.

"We're having Christmas dinner at our house, this year." Nick stated and Sean groaned. "We have a big enough table-"

"And it isn't covered in a train set," Sean cut in and Nick laughed.

Sean pulled up at the red light then frowned at the fact that one of the lights were out. Not that that was odd in itself but it was the second set of lights they'd come across with a light out.

"I'll call it in," Nick said and Sean nodded.

Sean rolled forward when the light turned green as Nick spoke on his phone.

"Strange that you should report that, Detective." The lady on the phone remarked.

"Why?" Nick questioned.

"There seems to be an increase in traffic lights being out," she reported. "I've taken note of this one, detective."

"Thanks," Nick replied with a frown and turned to Sean. "That does seem odd."

"Could have been a power surge," Sean suggested with a shrug. "It is that time of year with people using heaters and the Christmas lights. I'm sure that Monroe is using more than his allowed share."

"What is it with you and Christmas?" Nick demanded.

Sean just blew out a breath and kept driving, he started slightly when Nick placed his hand on his leg but didn't say anything. Sean felt grateful as he covered Nick's hand briefly in apology.

"We're still having Christmas dinner at our house," Nick stated and Sean nodded.

"Of course," Sean replied. "We still have a table that everyone can sit at."

"I'm sure that a Christmas table cloth will do for decorations," Nick continued.

"Feel free to put up a tree," Sean offered. "It is your house as well."

Nick just rubbed his leg as they pulled up at another set of lights with one of the lights out. Both men looked at it and saw more than just a traffic light being out. They just hoped that it wasn't an omen to come.

xXx

Arthur Dougson, of number three hundred and twenty-four Rosehaven Drive, looked at the string of lights with confusion and some measure of frustration. It was a new set of lights and already some had blown out. With annoyance, he pulled the string down and stuffed it into the box to take back to the store. He wasn't going to let them get away with selling faulty lights.

His day only went further downhill when he arrived at the store to see the long line up at the returns counter. Many people holding boxes, very similar to his own, as he joined the end of the line. Shops at Christmas time were bad enough without having to return items. With a frustrated huff, he slowly shuffled forward as the line progressed.

xXx

Nick glanced up before staring as Wu.

"Don't start," Wu snapped in frustration and Hank looked at him with a smirk. "It involved a grandmother and a box of powdered cookies."

Hank barked a laugh while Wu glared at him, his clothing covered in a white powder that made him think that he'd been baking or working on a coke production line.

"Should we get Narcotics up here?" Hank laughed.

"Not in the mood," Wu drawled. "It's sticky too."

Nick chuckled as Franco stepped over towards then, also covered in white powder.

"I'm just happy that the wife buys the gifts," Franco muttered. "All I have to do is buy the alcohol and pretend to know what the wife brought for everyone."

"Just what happened?" Nick asked in interest.

"Disturbance at Costco," Wu grumbled.

Hank and Nick cringed at that and Wu nodded.

"Started with some bloke and a set of fairy lights," Franco added. "Went downhill quickly."

"Fairy lights?" Nick questioned.

"Yeah," Franco answered. "He wanted a replacement but they had run out, apparently, they were offering him a refund but he wasn't happy with that."

"What was wrong with them?"

"Some of the lights wouldn't work," Franco said with a shrug. "Bloke on the counter said that they'd had a rush of them lately and thought it might just be that brand."

Hank shared a look with Nick and Wu picked up on it.

"Come to think about it," Franco added. "There seems to be something going on with lights lately."

Franco then shrugged a shoulder and gave them a nod before walking away.

"What are you thinking, Nick?" Hank asked.

"That something doesn't seem right," Nick answered.

"Can't say that I came across something in your books about light stealing Wesen," Wu remarked.

"Might not be Wesen," Hank added and Nick cringed.

"Great," Nick drawled in sarcasm and the other two men looked at him.

"You've been around the Captain too much," Hank pointed out and Nick grinned.

xXx

"Have you heard of something that can steal lights or blow lights out?"

Sean looked over at Nick beside him in the bed.

"Hexenbiest or Zauberbiest can blow lights out," Sean replied easily. "But they tend to do that when they lose control."

"And not random lights?" Nick pressed.

"No," Sean answered. "It's all or nothing."

Nick tapped his hand on his knee in thought.

"Are you thinking about the traffic lights?" Sean questioned.

"They are not the only lights that have been affected," Nick confessed. "They seem to be able to blow out random Christmas lights but the other lights are still working."

"Strange that you mention that," Sean added. "I spoke to transport today and those traffic lights are still registering as working in their system but reports are still coming in about them being out."

"That is odd," Nick agreed.

"The reports are increasing as well."

"To what end?"

"That is the concerning part, if this person is harvesting lights. What will it do with the energy that they are collecting?"

"And at a time of year when whole streets are filled with Christmas lights."

Sean and Nick shared a look at that. If it was after energy, this was the right time of year for it.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Just a side note that I am not American (I'm Australian) but I've tried to keep this story 'American'. I may have failed in this. ;-) lol. Enjoy.

xXx

Monroe looked at the string of lights along his roof line with a frown. He was more focused on the lights that weren't working than the ones that were. He stepped up on to the ladder and looked at the bulb in interest.

"It doesn't look burnt out," Monroe called down to Nick. "It just isn't working."

"Maybe that's the reason why the others are still working," Nick remarked.

Monroe unscrewed the bulb and the others in the line went out. He screwed it back in but the damage had been done.

"Can you pass me up a new one?" Monroe called.

Nick held one up then took the one that Monroe held in exchange. Monroe screwed the new blub into place and the line of lights came back to life, except for four more randomly placed along the string. Monroe looked down at Nick as he looked at the bulb.

"That is strange," Nick said as he held it up. "The filament isn't broken. It's like the person is stealing the light itself than breaking it."

"And once it's removed it can't be placed back," Monroe muttered as he climbed down the ladder. "And it's not just Christmas lights."

Nick paused and Monroe cocked his head to the side. Nick slowly looked up at the string of lights.

"Are they the colours that they were displaying when they went out?" Nick asked.

"Yes," Monroe confirmed. "I like the ones that stay the same colours and not change."

"Then this person is stealing red and green lights," Nick remarked. "He's not going after street lights."

"Favourite colours maybe?"

Nick shrugged a shoulder and held the bulb out to Monroe.

"Good luck," Nick offered with a grin.

"I'll try to stay away from red and green."

Nick just laughed, "It's Christmas, it's all red and green!"

xXx

An old man tapped along the busy street, with his cane, taking in the displays while people rushed around him. He slowly limped into a busy shopping centre of screaming kids and harried parents close to the point of breaking. The Christmas music playing in the background flowing through the sounds of the crowds as they pushed through to get the last gift on the shelves.

The man hummed slightly as he limped along, the soft sounds of a light going 'pop' being drowned out by the rush of people. Another soft pop was followed by another. The old man's eyes dancing as he took in the sights. The atmosphere of the place giving him an adrenaline rush. He shuffled along slowly as he wandered aimlessly through the centre. If anyone noticed the soft popping sounds or the odd coloured light going out. No one said anything to him.

xXx

"This situation is getting dangerous," Hank remarked as he looked up at the maps on the board. "I came to a set of lights were only one light out of four was working."

"Transport has had to order more light bulbs from other districts to replace the ones that have burnt out," Sean reported as he highlighted a section of the map. "Latest reports are from a shopping centre. They reported it in as vandalism."

"It's not a huge area," Nick added. "If we take into account when the lights went out, he looks like he's on foot."

"Traffic cams are useless," Wu intoned as he leaned back on one of the desks. "They tend to focus on traffic and not people. I did look at the cars that passed the lights when they went out but they were all different makes and models."

"It looks like he's making his way north," Nick pointed out as Sean kept highlighting areas.

"It would look that way," Sean agreed. "He has detoured up streets with more Christmas lights on display or into shopping districts then headed north again."

"Can we get a head of him?" Hank suggested.

"We don't even know if it's a 'he'," Nick reminded him. "We would have to catch him in the act."

"Not like we can arrest him," Wu said.

They fell into silence as Sean stepped back and looked at the areas on the maps that he's highlighted.

"He doesn't seem to be in a hurry," Sean mentioned. "However, he seems to be draining more lights as he goes."

"With the Christmas rush in full swing," Hank commented. "We can't afford to have a full set of traffic lights going out."

"He leaves the amber lights alone," Wu pointed out.

The other men just glared at him and Wu shrugged a shoulder.

"Just saying," Wu said in his defence.

"Start with CCTV," Sean ordered. "Cross reference them and see if we can pick him out of the crowd."

"This is starting to feel a lot like a needle in a haystack," Hank grumbled.

"It's either that," Sean stated icily as he looked at Hank. "Or you can hit the streets, Detective."

Hank paused at that tone and even Nick looked at his lover in surprise. It had been a while since he'd sounded like that.

"Perhaps that's not such a bad idea, Captain." Hank countered. "I'll try to get ahead of him."

Sean nodded sharply and Hank gathered up his phone and left. Nick tilted his head towards the office and Sean stood a little taller. Nick frowned at that before Sean nodded and they headed to the office.

"I'll get started on the CCTV then," Wu called after them.

Nick shut the door firmly behind him and looked Sean over as he settled into his seat. Nick came over and leaned back on Sean's desk and looked down at the seated man.

"Something bothering you, Sean?" Nick questioned.

"Christmas is not a good time for me," Sean admitted as he waved his hand at the seat across from him. "Take a seat."

"Can't say that it was too great for me either," Nick confessed as he settled into the seat. "Didn't bother much until Juliette came along. I kind of adopted her Christmas in a way. This is our first Christmas together…"

Sean nodded and his features softened as he looked at him as he sighed.

"Just think of it as a dinner with friends," Nick pressed. "We have plenty of them."

Sean chuckled and the tension in the room lifted as Sean gave him a smile.

"Just the family," Sean whispered.

"Without any of my family or yours present," Nick laughed. "Best kind of Christmas."

"Chosen family," Sean muttered. "As strange as that family is."

"But first," Nick announced as he stood. "We have to find a person trying to steal Christmas away, one light at a time."

xXx

Hank cringed as a squeal of tyres sounded on the air and he waited for the bang but it didn't come. With so many red and green lights out, it was becoming hard to know if you had to stop or not. He'd called in each set of the lights as he'd come across them as he glanced around the intersection. He was going to head north before he paused. His eyes caught on a string of lights to his left and the odd burnt out blub. The person may be heading north but in a roundabout way. If Hank could get ahead of him, maybe it would reveal his identity.

Hank followed the trail of dead lights until he lost the track again. He looked around but all the lights that he could see were working. It looked like he'd been made or the person had changed direction. Suddenly a squeal of tyres had him looking over that way with a sigh. He would have to pay more attention but with the streets packed with people, it was a hard job to do. He hoped that the others were doing better than he was.

xXx

Sean cursed and pulled down on his steering wheel sharply, as the person from his right ran a red light before him. He turned the wheel sharply as the person behind him didn't react in time and smashed into the car as Sean passed him. Sean smacked his hand on his steering wheel in frustration as he flicked his lights on. He stopped his car and stepped out as he looked at the two cars tangled together in the middle of the intersection. The man from the car that had run the light jumped out of the car, looking dazed then his eyes focused on Sean's SUV and the flashing police lights.

"I thought it was green!" the man exclaimed. "There was no red light!"

"Stay there," Sean ordered harshly.

The traffic was already bad as Sean checked on the other driver but he and his passenger were unhurt. The cars, not so much, as Sean called the accident in. Sean grabbed out his hi vis police vest to direct traffic around the cars.

"Unit on route to your location," the woman on the radio reported.

"Confirmed," Sean answered.

"Sean!"

Sean looked over to see Hank hurrying towards him and pulled out another vest. He threw it towards Hank as he got close.

"Demoted?" Hank asked with a laugh as he pulled the vest on. "It's getting crazy out here."

"See to the drivers," Sean ordered. "I'll get some of this traffic moving. We won't be able to keep this up."

"Not when a police Captain needs to direct traffic," Hank huffed and Sean quirked a smile.

"You're not the only one being demoted today," Sean remarked.

It took close to an hour to get the accident cleared away and traffic moving again. Sean had moved his car to the side of the road and they sat in the front seats as they watched transport work on the lights working and street.

"What's the plan?" Hank asked. "I can imagine that transport is running low on new light bulbs."

"Did you have any luck on foot?" Sean questioned.

"I was on his trail then he would just disappear and start somewhere else," Hank reported. "It's like he gets enough energy, light or whatever then starts again."

Sean tapped his steering wheel in thought.

"I don't think this person is Wesen," Sean remarked. "Give Wu a call to see if he's found out anything."

"Where's Nick?" Hank asked as he pulled out his phone.

"Wild deer," Sean remarked and Hank paused. "A whole flock of them have decided to take themselves for a walk. We think that they have escaped from a farm and no one is stepping forward to claim them."

"Why did you send Nick?"

"Juliette and a few other vets are there," Sean told him. "He is the liaison between the vets and the police."

"Oh, man." Hank groaned. "I bet you're not in his good books."

"I'll call Monroe and the others," Sean said as he pulled his own phone. "We need more people out on foot to find this man before a death toll starts."

"Not what we need just before Christmas," Hank remarked with a chuckle. "Though I'm sure that the kids are finding the deer amusing."

"Don't think that Nick will see it that way," Sean added with a grimace.

xXx

Nick cursed as more people gathered to look at the deer that had decided to stop in the middle of the road. They were about a dozen strong and were close enough to the north precinct that Nick felt tempted to just leave it for them to sort out. From the glares that he was getting from the men from that precinct, he knew that his help wasn't welcome. His eyes then caught on Juliette as she gathered people together with plastic bags on sticks.

He looked over to the deer that were just standing there, the slight sound of bells on the air as they shifted. The small bells on the harnesses, a clear give away that the animals were pets. Not to mention their lack of fear of the people around them and the traffic was another. Nick looked around as Juliette had the people with sticks form a line and he cursed Sean.

"Mummy, look reindeer!!" A young girl squealed near him. "Can I pat them!"

Nick just groaned then all hell broke loose as a car backfired and the deer went scattering in all directions.


	3. Chapter Three

Sean looked up sharply when a smell touched on him then pointed outside as Nick appeared. Even with the warning, he still had to grab his nose.

"Yeah, yeah." Nick grumbled. "I know, outside shower."

Sean chuckled as Nick headed outside and Sean grabbed up a towel for him. He heard Nick yelp as the cold water hit him. He stepped outside just as Nick finished running the soap over himself to get the smell of deer off him.

"Were you rolling in deer poo?" Sean questioned as he took in the pile of clothing.

"Don't ask," Nick stated.

Sean's eyes ran over the bare skin on offer as Nick took the towel from his hand. There were a few scraps but nothing too bad. Nick towelled off his hair, making it stick up in every direction and Sean quirked a smile. Nick wrapped the towel around his waist as his phone rang.

"Renard?" Sean answered.

"Hey, Captain." Wu greeted. "I found something, but you're not going to like it."

"Nick's here," Sean replied. "I'm going to put you on speaker phone."

"Right," Wu said as Sean and Nick stepped back into the house. "I have Hank here and we have been looking through files of similar events."

"You came up with something?" Nick questioned as he shrugged into a jacket and pants that Sean wasn't sure were his.

"More than one something," Wu replied. "It looks like events like this have happened every year at this time."

"How have we not heard of this before?" Sean pressed.

"They didn't know how to explain it," Hank answered. "Most of the time they just palmed it off as a glitch in the power. Two days of unexplained power outs then it seems to flare out on Christmas eve and that's it."

"This has been happening for a week," Sean added.

"Yes," Wu agreed. "Which is slightly concerning."

"In what way?"

"Well," Wu remarked. "At the end of the reported two days of energy problems there is an explosion of power."

Sean and Nick shared a look.

"How big of an explosion?" Nick prompted.

"Looks like about a block," Hank replied.

"After two days of draining power?" Nick uttered. "How big will the explosion be after a week?"

Sean felt his stomach drop at that.

"That's the question," Hank agreed. "From reports before, it has mostly been written off as vandalism of Christmas lights and didn't effect traffic lights."

"I'm not liking the sound of this," Nick muttered.

"I agree with that," Wu added. "Portland is a big place with lots of power to draw on."

"Have we sighted this person yet?" Sean demanded. "Do we have anything to go off?"

"Franco found something," Wu reported. "He's been helping with traffic and noticed a man with a cane at three different sites."

"Trubel and Josh are still out there," Sean stated. "Get them to try and track this person. We need him contained."

"On it," Wu replied.

"We'll be in soon," Sean reported and hung up the phone.

"I don't like the sound of this," Nick said. "How are we supposed to stop a man that eats power?"

xXx

"How are we supposed to find one man with all these people around?" Josh exclaimed as he grabbed Trubel's arm.

The streets were packed with people that had parked their cars and walked, due to the lack of traffic lights and to avoid the line-up of cars. Being the night before Christmas eve was bad enough. The man they were trying to find was heading into the busiest parts of town as he sucked the power from the coloured lights around him.

"He has a cane at least," Trubel pointed out then glared at a man that had pushed her. "Watch where you are going!"

The man turned a glare on her, over his shoulder, before disappearing into the crowd. Josh pulled on Trubel's arm and they walked into a shopping centre. They noticed the lack of red and green lights and followed along. The man had stopped heading north and seemed to be just sucking up power.

"There!" Trubel cried and pulled on Josh.

"Where?" Josh yelped.

"Just-damn it!" Trubel cursed as the crowd swelled and she lost him. "Let's head up and see if we can find him that way."

They weaved along, being pushed and shoved as the sound of Christmas music rang through the centre accompanied by screaming kids. The mixed feelings of frustration, annoyance, joy and hope spinning together putting people on edge. They finally made their way up three floors and looked out over the shopping centre below them.

"There!" Trubel cried and pulled her phone.

Trubel zoomed in and took a photo and sent it to Wu. They watched the old man as he limped along with a slight space around him. That alone caught their eye before they noticed the string of lights twisted along the railing below where they stood.

"Look!" Josh exclaimed. "That light just went out!"

Trubel quickly called Sean.

"Renard," Sean answered.

"We've found him," Trubel reported. "He's at the Cambell Tower shopping centre."

"Okay," Sean replied. "We'll try to make it there but the traffic out here is rough. Can you keep him in your sights?"

"I don't think so," Trubel stated. "He's moving slowly but it's too busy. If we go down into the crowd, we'll lose him again."

Trubel could hear Nick saying something then a horn before Sean spoke again.

"Nick has an idea," Sean said. "Meet us out the front of the centre on the north side."

"Right," Trubel replied and hung up and turned to Josh. "Nick has something in mind."

"Hope it works," Josh said and pointed down at the old man. "He just drained a light that wasn't red or green. I don't think he's being selective anymore."

xXx

Monroe would have been enjoying himself, if what he was doing, wasn't so important. He tried to take it with a certain amount of seriousness but felt like he was living out a dream of his. Rosalee stood there with strings of red and green coloured lights in her hand as she helped him. He looked at her and grinned and Rosalee sighed.

"We are trying to save Portland here," Rosalee reminded him.

"I've wanted to do this for years!" Monroe admitted as he wound the string of lights over the roof of his car. "And this time I have the full support of the Portland police!"

"We have a man stealing lights that could then blow up streets," Rosalee pressed.

Monroe stood up and looked at the lights decorating his car before looking at Rosalee with a big grin on his face. The woman's eyes softened as she looked at him and a small smile tugged at her lips.

"At least we'll have fun stopping him," Monroe laughed.

Rosalee just groaned and picked up the next string of lights.

xXx

"Monroe is on his way," Nick reported. "Wu is escorting him."

"I'm sure that he's in breach of at least five laws," Sean complained before turning to Trubel and Josh. "We have police in place to track this man. I want you two to try and follow after him. Forest Park has a large Christmas tree set up, we're going to lead him there."

"Won't that just be more power?" Trubel pressed. "Shouldn't we be leading him away from town?"

"He's an old man," Sean remarked. "We wouldn't be able to lead him out of town. We need to contain him somewhere."

"Then what?" Josh asked.

"That's the question," Nick remarked. "Let's just work on this part."

"We'll meet you at the park," Sean told them just as Monroe pulled up.

His car was completely covered in lights and he had a big grin on his face. People started to take notice when they saw the tree that Monroe had set up on his roof. Wu and Hank pulled up behind the beetle with their lights on but not the siren. The Blutbad jumped out and threw his hands wide.

"Merry Christmas!" Monroe called, with a red Santa hat on his head. "You have made my Christmas wish come true!"

Sean groaned loudly beside Nick.

"Just stick to the plan," Sean snapped and Monroe's grin widened.

"Sure thing!" Monroe cried with a laugh. "Bait ready and waiting."

Sean just groaned again and Nick looked at him fondly.

"The things we do to save Portland," Nick remarked.

Sean just looked at the car and the crowd that they'd gathered and hoped this worked.

xXx

Arthur Dougson, of number three hundred and twenty-four Rosehaven Drive, sniffed as he stared at the Volkswagen beetle done up with more lights than what he had on his house. He glared at the vehicle in distain.

"Now, that's just too much," Arthur grumbled to himself as he set a string of lights into place.

He turned back to his work just for the light before him to go out with a soft 'pop'.

"What the hell?" Arthur whined as another light popped. "I just brought these!"

He stood frozen on the ladder as each light in the string that he held popped and went out until he was just holding a cable with dead light bulbs attached. He growled in frustration and threw his end of the string down to the ground.

"That's it!" Arthur exclaimed. "Damn that store, faulty the whole lot of them!"

Just then every light he'd placed went out with a loud pop that had him almost falling from the ladder. If he wasn't so busy grabbing for the edge of the guttering, he would have seen the old man with a cane and white beard limping past his house.

xXx

"So why don't you like Christmas?" Nick asked Sean while they waited.

"Never really had much of one," Sean admitted. "The high crime rate at this time of year doesn't help. Dealing with murder, violence and suicide due to the demands put on people, puts a damper on celebrations. Being on the run from my family…my mother would try but…"

Nick looked up at the Christmas tree as the sun started to set before looking at Sean again.

"We haven't had a great run of it lately," Nick agreed then paused. "Is that a deer?"

Sean glanced over with a frown.

"Yes," Sean answered. "I thought they rounded them all up?"

"So did I," Nick muttered as the animal crept closer. "You know, this night just keeps getting stranger."

Then they spotted Monroe and his car from a distance, the tree on the roof still mostly lit. He drove up the path with the patrol car behind him. People looked over in interest as Monroe stuck his head out the window and Nick groaned.

Suddenly a deer came out of nowhere and Monroe pulled the car to the right. Sean and Nick cringed as the car slid on the grass before bogging down in the mud. Monroe spun the tyres before with a loud curse he jumped out. Rosalee was a little slower getting out.

Pop.

They all looked back to the tree on the roof as every light went out as one. Sean and Nick tensed then looked over to see an old man limping up the path. If you saw him on the street you wouldn't have give him a second glance. He had a long white beard with thread-bare clothes. His boots were well worn as he tapped along on his cane.

"Sean," Nick whispered. "We didn't miss just one deer."

Sean tensed as he looked behind him. His hand slipped down to his gun as he took in the sight of a whole herd of deer. A large stag stood there proudly as Sean looked back at the old man. Nick spotted Trubel and Josh as Wu and Hank stepped out of the patrol car.

Pop.

The lights went out on the patrol car as the rest of the lights died on Monroe's car. The evening got a littler darker as each light died. The old man kept walking but now he'd spotted Nick and Sean. Nick stepped forward and Sean grabbed his arm.

"Nick," Sean warned.

"It's okay," Nick told him as he shrugged his hand off. "I have to do this."

Sean let him go as Nick paced forward carefully. He could feel a slight pull without reason and chalked it up to his 'Grimm' senses.

Pop.

Nick didn't even pause as a street light went out as he followed the path towards the old man.

Pop.

Nick just closed the distance towards the old man knowing that his lover and his friends had his back. The old man looked up from his path and locked striking blue eyes with him before a smile curved up his face. They stopped with about a couple of metres distance between them.

"Good evening," the old man greeted. "You must be the young Grimm I have heard about. My name is Nicolas."

Nick paused at that and the expression on the man's face as he leaned into his cane.

"Detective Nick Burkhardt," Nick countered as he flashed his shield. "We believe that you are behind some vandalism of Christmas lights and public property."

"Simply burrowing them, my boy." Nicolas said mildly.

"Burrowing implies that you plan on giving them back," Nick pointed out.

Nicolas chuckled in answer, the kind of chuckle that builds up in the belly and bubbles up. Nick paused at the sound and felt like he was having one of those surreal moments.

"Of course," Nicolas replied with a smile.

"What do you need all this power for?" Nick tried.

Nicolas raised his arms, with his cane hanging from one hand and Nick tensed.

"You are under arrest," Nick remarked.

Nicolas laughed before every light around them flared before dying. Nick swore as he was blinded by the afterglow while he fumbled for his gun but knew that he wouldn't be able to use it. His eyes darted around but the night was pitch dark around him. He was sure that Nicolas had drained every light around the park and surrounding streets. Squealing tyres and horns sounded on the air.

Suddenly, Nick heard a sound beside him and he slipped into stance before throwing a fist forward, when he heard someone close to him. He paused when his fist was caught then he felt the connection to Sean.

"It's me," Sean said, close to him.

"Can you see him?" Nick asked as he shook Sean's hand off and rubbed his eyes.

"No," Sean answered. "Can't see too much."

"Nick!" Monroe called from the right.

"We're okay!" Nick called back.

Suddenly a torch clicked on and a beam of light split the air. The shouting and car horns from the roads around them getting louder. A torch light drifted around the pitch-black park and Nick frowned when it picked up the red or green reflection of deer eyes. The creatures hadn't scattered when the lights had flared. He shivered at the sight.

"Lost the suspect," Wu called from behind the torch. "Everyone alright?"

They all called back to each other as they made their way towards Nick and Sean. They huddled around the glow of Wu's torch and exchanged looks. The old man had been able to slip past all eight of them, two of them Grimms and three Wesens.

"Tomorrow is Christmas eve," Hank remarked. "If this man is going to flare out all that power that he's stolen. How are we supposed to stop him?"

The sounds of yelling had them looking over towards the road. The man had taken away every light, even headlights which had caused multiple car crashes. If he did that in a busy area it was going to cause even more damage.


	4. Chapter Four

"Does something about this seem familiar?" Wu questioned.

They were back at Sean's house around his dining table, which had become their more Grimm meeting place. Not that they wanted to be dealing with Grimm matters on Christmas eve morning.

"Just need a sleigh," Hank muttered.

Everyone paused at that and looked at Hank and he just shrugged.

"He's right," Wu remarked. "Except for the fact that we aren't living at the North Pole."

"Are you implying that this man is Santa Claus?" Sean drawled, unamused.

"He did introduce himself as 'Nicolas,'" Nick pointed out as he picked up his coffee.

"So could you," Sean countered and Nick quirked a smile. "Regardless of his name, he is still stealing energy and from reports will flare that out."

"That's what the other reports say," Wu said as he pointed to his laptop. "The Grimms didn't pick up on this man."

"Or just didn't come across him," Nick remarked. "This man has been stealing electric lights."

They fell into silence at that.

"If we can't stop him," Rosalee mentioned. "Containing the damage might be a better idea."

"We don't want him flaring out near a hospital," Hank added.

xXx

Arthur Dougson, of number three hundred and twenty-four Rosehaven Drive, stood on the pathway outside his house and looked at the Christmas lights. He felt satisfaction that he finally finished the job he'd started. People on the street paused while the light dimmed as the sun set on Christmas eve. The lights shone out and he took in the glow, like it was the heat of a fire on a cold night.

Then the power went out.

"Arthur!"

Arthur hunched his shoulders before he looked at his wife on the front step of his house. The fading light was just enough to see the anger on her face.

"What did you do!" His wife shouted.

"Um," Arthur stuttered and looked around at the other dark homes. "Nothing, dear."

His wife just gave him that look that he knew well as she cocked her hip slightly to the side.

xXx

"Exactly how is this better?" Hank questioned.

"Controlled," Sean answered with his arms crossed. "If we can't stop this man, this is plan B."

The glow of the large Christmas tree behind him casting his face into shadows.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Sean." Hank stated and Sean tilted his head slightly. "But you are giving off that creepy vibe standing there."

Sean snorted, breaking the moment as he shifted slightly.

"You mean the herd of deer in the middle of Portland isn't a little weird," Wu remarked from the other side. "But you find the Captain standing in front of the only lit Christmas tree within 2 miles as 'creepy'. No offence, Sean."

"I'm starting to think that my command of the people under me is slipping," Sean remarked mildly.

"It happens when we are invited to Christmas dinner at your house," Hank laughed and Sean let him have that.

Their attention was diverted when Monroe appeared on the edge of the light given off by the Christmas tree behind them. The Blutbad waved a hand before disappearing back into the darkness. The only light given off was from the headlights of cars and the traffic lights flicking through their signals.

And the Christmas tree.

"Do we have a theory on just what this man is?" Wu questioned.

"I'm not saying what I think," Hank muttered.

"Saint Nicolas?" Wu suggested and the other two men groaned. "Yeah, I went there."

They fell silent when an old man with a cane entered the circle of light. They tensed while Sean uncrossed his arms and his hand slipped down to his gun. There was something about the man that pushed at his wilder nature. He could almost hear the tapping of the man's cane, even if he was too far away to hear it, as he made his way up the path towards them.

Pop.

Sean clenched his hand to stop him pulling his gun as a light bulb blew behind him. He held still with Wu and Hank on either side of him. He felt better knowing that he had support as the old man limped towards them.

"I must commend you," Nicolas called as he closed the distance. "Others have not given me much resistance."

"We are more concerned about how all this energy that you have collected will be expended," Sean replied evenly.

"And you picked this spot?"

"Yes," Sean answered. "We noticed a trend to your 'wanderings'"

The old man chuckled as he came to stand before them and leaned into his cane.

"The way that you would travel north," Sean continued. "Then double back on yourself, all within a 5 mile radius."

"Very good," Nicolas congratulation then glanced around. "And you're missing your partner?"

Sean paused at that and the old man quirked a smile then his eyes shifted to the large Christmas tree and the lights. The man's eyes held a glint that made them almost glow as he took in the sight.

"We want to offer a comprise," Sean offered. "From previous reports you have enough energy to complete your task."

"Go on," Nicolas said with a wave of his hand.

"We wish to limit the impact of what you do next," Sean added. "If our information is correct, you will proceed to flare out the power you have taken. You would have seen that this is a big city and the power that you have 'borrowed' has already caused issues."

"I must admit that you humans keep spreading and with so much power," the old man remarked. "Such beauty."

"That we wish to keep."

"Yes," Nicolas agreed as his eyes took in the lights. "Every year, so much more."

They humans and Wesens started to notice the deer as they crept closer towards the circle of light. The large stag threw its head and snorted loudly as it pawed the ground. Nicolas glanced over at the beast with a fond look.

"Your pets?" Sean questioned.

"More like companions," Nicolas answered. "Very well, we should be getting on with our task."

Sean tensed and stepped forward then reeled back as those blue eyes focused on him and he felt a crackle on the air. The hair went up on his arms. He couldn't have moved even if he wanted to while fear ran through him. He felt rooted to the spot and felt like something was running a finger down his back.

"Sean?" Wu uttered.

His whole sight was focused on those blue eyes before him and he felt like he was looking into the energy that the man had collected. The air thick with a crackle around him, each breath stolen from his lungs the moment that he exhaled. The man's eyes seemed to see into him. To his very soul. The connection to Nick a line of fire, making Sean pant and hold onto that connection even harder.

Then the old man smiled and the spell broke.

Sean stumbled back and Hank and Wu grabbed his arms as his legs threatened to buckle. It was not in his nature to run but at that moment he was thinking of it. He was faced with something that he didn't understand and felt like he couldn't win this fight. Instinct told him to run but he held his ground.

"Sean?" Hank uttered.

"We have to get out of here," Sean squeaked, his voice thin. "Now!"

"Captain?" Wu questioned his hand tight on his arm.

Sean looked back at the old man and shivered.

"What did you do?"

They all looked over to see Nick standing there with a hard look in his eyes. Nicolas turned his attention to the Grimm. Sean felt fear in his stomach as he felt the power on the air. Two powerful people standing there and he got a glimpse of the Grimm under Nick's skin. He would be lying if he didn't admit that it was a turn on.

"Let's get back," Sean ordered.

"What about Nick?" Hank pushed.

Sean shook his head and tugged on the other two.

Nick glanced over as Sean pulled Hank and Wu back into the darkness. He could still feel that fire in his chest from what Nicolas had done to Sean.

"Are you going to answer me?" Nick demanded. "You did something to Sean, he is mine."

Nicolas chuckled and Nick wasn't sure where his words had come from but he would protect the people he cared about. Nick could feel a power and strength running through him like never before.

"Nothing, my boy." Nicolas replied. "I was just curious. Grimms and I have never had issues before."

"We will if you attack Sean like that again," Nick hissed and stepped closer.

"I just wanted to see what kind of a man had made a connection to a Grimm," Nicolas defended. "Now, I should be off. I have a big night ahead of me."

"Wait!" Nick shouted and went to step forward.

Suddenly he couldn't move and he growled and threw his body forward. Nicolas stumbled back and he brought his cane around. Nick yelped and hopped to the side as the cane collided with his shin. He cursed and tried to jump back towards the old man. The cane hit him in the side this time, the wood a blur.

Nick cursed and ducked away but the man didn't follow up the attack.

"At least think of the people around you!" Nick tried as he stumbled back a step and held his side.

"Very well," Nicolas consented then let out a loud whistle.

The deer that had been gathering thundered forward. Nick shouted out and jumped to the side. He collided with the large Christmas tree and used that as a barrier. The deer stampeded around him, drowning out the noise of the city with the sound of bells and thumping hooves. He yelled out when the lights around him flared out. He ducked down quickly and covered his eyes in pain.

Then darkness fell.

xXx

"Wow," Wu whispered.

The copper wire that they'd laid around the park in a giant loop still sparking from the power flare.

"Holy crap," Trubel muttered and the others had to agree. "Are you seeing that?"

"No," Hank disagreed. "My mind can't process flying deer."

Wu and Josh laughed then the image of flying deer was gone and darkness fell.

"Nick," Sean uttered and ran forward with a torch in his hand. "Nick!"

Sean slipped slightly on the grass as the light from the torch led him back towards where he'd seen his lover before. He couldn't see him there now.

"Nick!"

"Stop shouting."

Sean spun the light towards the voice to see Nick standing near the tree with one hand grabbing his side and the other covering his eyes. The man looked a little rough with pine needles in his hair but otherwise safe. Sean rushed forward and grabbed him in a hug, uncaring who saw them.

"Omph," Nick uttered and wrapped an arm around his back. "What happened?"

"Flying deer," Sean answered.

"Flying deer?" Nick repeated. "As in real flying deer?"

"Yes," Sean deadpanned.

xXx

Nick laughed while Trubel snorted her drink in amusement from beside him. Josh pulled his plate away from her with a glare. Roselee's light laughter added to the mix as Juliette and Monroe sat on either side on her. Adalind sat beside Josh and took everything in with a smile on her lips, looking more carefree than times before. Sean just laid his hand on Nick's leg and the man looked at him with a smile. Hank and Wu rounded out the table.

Sean felt that feeling of love and belonging come over him. Nick picked up a Christmas cracker and held it out to him in offer.

"You need a crown, my prince." Nick told him and Adalind snorted her drink.

"Ha!" Hank laughed.

Sean grinned and grabbed the cracker and pulled.

Crack!

"Ha, it's pink!" Monroe chuckled. "Just your colour, Sean!"

Nick grabbed the paper crown up and placed it on his own head with a lopsided grin.

"My Prince," Sean intoned with a bow of his head.

The others laughed as Sean picked up Nick's hand and kissed his fingers. Hank whistled loudly as Nick laughed harder with a blush to his cheeks. Sean looked into those dancing eyes and felt like they could make a different kind of Christmas then times before. He glanced around the table and took in everyone, his family and friends.

"Perhaps Christmas isn't too bad after all," Sean admitted.

Nick just gave him a grin and hooked up a green paper crown and held it out in offer.


End file.
